


In the Cupboard

by orphan_account



Series: Chubby Queen One-shots [6]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Food, Implied Relationship, Queen - Freeform, Stuffing, Weight Gain, Weight Gain Fetish, Weight Gain Kink, bloated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Roger and the band get into a fight about Roger's notorious love song about a car, he locks himself in a cupboard and discovers something...
Series: Chubby Queen One-shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1472750
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

At the moment, this song was his absolute pride and joy. He worked so hard on the song. The poor blonde out so much effort into it. I’m In Love With My Car should be on the B-side of Bohemian Rhapsody. John, Brian and Freddie opposed it though. 

John thought it was weird. A strange song about having sexual relations with a car. It wasn’t about that, his wondrous song was not a about fucking a car! Brian thought it wasn’t strong enough. Not good enough for the B-side. Well, he thought differently. The song was quite amazing. 

Freddie especially didn’t want the song on the B-side of his ‘masterpiece.’ It was so stupid. They were treating him like a bloody toddler. 

Roger stood in the middle of the kitchen, facing the other three members with a growing scowl on his face. He clenched his fists out of rage. “I really thing I’m In Love With My Car should be on the B-side.” John snickered as he yelled in an exasperated tone. It wasn’t funny.

“God, Rog, the song is fucking ridiculous! I will not be putting a song about fucking cars on the B-side on my brainchild!” Freddie shot back. He angrily stared at the blonde, a fiery look in his mysterious eyes. 

“Yes. You. Will,” he slammed his fists in the counter top, “the song is fucking amazing. You guys are just a bunch of pricks!” Roger groaned, pacing back and forth. The other three’s eyes were watching him closely. 

“Not to be a Debbie downer, but, your song is weird.” John said. He swiftly glanced down at his tea cup, careful not to make eye contact with the blonde who was about to explode. Roger was furious and in disbelief. His song was great! Why couldn’t they notice it?!

Even though Brian didn’t really favor the song, he still didn’t entirely oppose to the song. He called upon his good friend for help. “Brian, a little help here.” Bri quickly averted eye contact, he shrunk into his seat and muttered something quietly. 

“Hm?”

“Sorry Roger, it’s just not strong enough.” He cleared his throat quietly. God, his own best friend was betraying him. 

“It’s not going on the B-side and that’s final!” Freddie spoke, flipping his hair and turning away from the infuriated drummer. Roger started to pout. Like a baby, he crossed his arms and gave his fellow band mates a stern look. John rolled his eyes and took a sip of his now cold tea. 

This was so fucking stupid. A bunch of morons they were. He’d show them. 

Roger shuffled over to the cupboard, occasionally looking back at the group, to see if they were watching. They were, John appeared to be extremely disappointed, Freddie was furious and Brian just sighed quietly. 

“You’re not going to get in the fucking cupboard are you, you twit.” The singer inquired. He was obviously getting more and more pissed, and so was Roger. He was going to get his goddamn song on the B-side. 

Roger’s hand wrapped around the cold doorknob, he turned it slowly. There were a few protests from his band mates but he ignored it. All the light from the kitchen disappeared as he closed the door, it left him in complete darkness. The door was now locked.

“I won’t come out until it’s on the B-side.” 

He heard an arrange of groans come from the other side of the door. He was getting the damn song on the album, no matter what it took. 

—

Roger, at this point, had no idea how long he had been inside the pantry. People had come and gone from the kitchen, but he had just stayed put. After a while, a familiar sensation arose in his stomach, he was getting hungry and hungrier. He was surrounded by all this glorious food, how was he not supposed to help himself to it. 

Roger reached up to one of the shelves and grabbed whatever box touched his hand first. It was a box of oatmeal cream pies, the Little Debbie kind too! He opened the package and dig out a small treat. Roger ate it quickly, tossing the wrapper on the ground next to him. 

Before the blonde knew it, he had gone through the entire package. He rubbed his stomach slowly, he felt somewhat bloated. A few minutes passed and bore Roger knew it he was reaching for a bag of crisps. He unbuttoned his trousers before he dug in, the drummer didn’t want to accidentally pop it. 

An hour had passed and so had his hunger. There were food wrappers and containers sitting around the bloated drummer, Roger hiccuped quietly. It hurt to move, he shouldn’t have stuffed himself like that. 

He was snapped out of his gaze by the sound of pounding on the door. Based off of the clogs that could be seen from underneath the door, it was Brian. “Rog, Freddie’s outside having a smoke. You can come out now.” He said. 

“I think I’m too full to move.” Roger groaned quietly. He tired his best to sit up, but he couldn’t, unless he wanted to rip his pants. Brian responded without silence at first, then he sighed loudly, tired of Rogers shenanigans. 

“Did you eat the entire cupboard?” The guitarist snorted in a sarcastic tone. He looked around at the all the discarded packages and swallowed. Maybe he did...

“Perhaps.” 

“Oh my goodness! Freddie get in here!” He shouted, obviously pissed now. He heard the door to the backyard open and close. A pair of heels came over to where Brian was. “What?” Freddie asked, slightly irritated. 

“Come y’all with Roger before he eats us out of house and home.” Brian explained. The lingering smell of smoke lingered in the air, and so did the tension filled silence between him and Freddie. 

“I want I’m In Love With My Car on the B-side Fred.” 

The lead singer stayed silent. Not even a single word escaped his lips. Roger hiccuped softly, trying not to disturb his band mate. Freddie contemplated for a tiny bit longer, before mumbling something unintelligible.

“What?”

“I said: Fine. It’s on the B-side.” 

He pumped his fists into the air, silently cheering. He got his song on the B-side! A victory for the blonde. Roger opened the door for his band mates, a sly smile spread across his angelic features. 

After the action he lost all eagerly to move. He laid there on the wood flooring, his hand draped across his bloated stomach. Brian and Freddie gazed down at him. 

The black haired man rolled his eyes and strolled his get to John who was currently laughing his ass off. Fred muttered, “twat.” As he walked away. 

Brian still stared at him, red in the face. Roger winked at him, just to get a rise out of him. His best friend choked on air, “excise me I need to use the restroom.” He said quietly and ashamed.

After the poodle of a man left the room the drummer spoke up, “guys I think I just found something out about Bri.” 

END


	2. In the cupboard (part two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just the second part for you thirsty whores

It had been a few days since the cupboard incident. That night Brian and Roger has done some not so appropriate things in the pantry, involving food of course. Now, Brian was sat in his bed, reading a book on some nerdy space stuff. 

He slowly turned a page in the book, not fully paying attention to the contents. Instead he was listening to Roger and Freddie’s shenanigans downstairs. They had just finished a quite ridiculous track called “Seaside Rendezvous” it was utterly stupid. Even though John had participated on the track, he was in his bedroom fast asleep. 

Brian looked up from his book, glancing towards his door. A person was heading up the steps, a little clumsily, they were probably a bit tipsy. His foot opened, Roger stood in the doorway, a bag in hand. Brian’s attention wasn’t in the bag though, it was on his friends shirt.

Ever since the whole cupboard thing, the blondes shirt had gotten a bit tighter. He smiled, it was so very hot. The drummer was more than tipsy. He stumbled forwards a relaxed look on his face. Brian’s eyes made their way to the bag of sweets he was holding. 

“Oh, Brian!” Roger smiles cheekily, shaking the bag of treats. He grinned, “yes Rog?” The curly haired man questioned. He neared the bed, his blue eyes staring lazily at his lover. 

“Can you help me with this bag of candy?” 

Brian shuddered at his friends voice, it was low and soft but still rough. That voice worked wonders on him! 

“Uhm, sure.” 

Roger waddled over to him, tugging on his slightly too tight waist band. His blonde hair framed his angelic face perfectly, gosh he was so perfect. Brian’s own pants were starting to get a little tight, to Roger’s delight. 

The drummer climbed onto the squeaky bed, the thing squeaked under his newly added weight. He straddled Bri, setting down the bag, as he pinned down the taller man. 

Brian’s hands rained all over Rog’s body. They found their way to his plump cheeks, he brought his lovers lips down to his. They kissed quickly and hungrily, like they couldn’t get enough of each other. 

Roger hastily opened the bag, tearing the plastic roughly. He poured out the assorted candies onto the bed. He picked up one of the chocolates and unwrapped it, Roger pushes it into Brian’s mouth. He gazed lazily at the older man, a lust appearing in his clear blue eyes. 

Brian reached for one, grabbing one of the sweeter gummy treats. Between a sloppy kiss he placed it in Roger’s mouth .The blonde took it gratefully. They kissed greedily, occasionally slipping treats into each other’s mouths. 

The curly haired man’s hands found his friends new curves. He pinched the slight pudge that hung over his waist band.

“God you’re so ducking cute and hot at the same time, I don’t fucking understand.” Roger laughed quietly as Brian gasped for air. “I don’t know Bri.” He giggled, kissing rougher. 

Gosh Brian loved him, and his curves.

END


End file.
